narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Tema del foro:Discusión General/@comment-3434177-20190126212813/@comment-18559825-20190128190340
168.196.203.147 escribió: Veo como te encanta tergiversar todo, para comenzar el Databook como tal no es informacion totalmente fiable y eso todo lo sabemos debido a la enorme incoherencia de datos que Kishimoto ha entregado contradiciendo lo establecido en el manga. 168.196.203.147 escribió: Ahora una vez mas si nos vamos a la definicion del diccionario y analisamos las palabras utilizadas en el databook el Databook utiliza la palabra LESIONADO Si se usa esta técnica, un cuerpo cuyos órganos vitales están tan gravemente lesionados que ya no puede soportarlo se restaurará instantáneamente a su estado no lesionado. Y si nos vamos a la definicion de lesion nos da lo siguiente: que ha sufrido alguna herida o daño https://es.thefreedictionary.com/lesionado Y el diccionario dice clarito HERIDA O DAÑO! Y si analizamos el significado de la palabra daño tenemos los siguientes significados: ;1 :Acción o efecto de dañar. ;2 :Condición que afecta la integridad, salud o bienestar. :*'Sinónimos:' desgracia, mal, perjuicio, deterioro, lesión. ;3 :Sensación dolorosa o sufrimiento corporal. :*'Sinónimos:' sufrimiento, dolor, pena. ;4 :Sufrimiento moral. :*'Sinónimos:' pena, tristeza, trauma. ;5 :Golpe o lesión que provoca sufrimiento. :*'Sinónimos:' herida, contusión, lesión. En donde entra la categoria de daño que causa el Genjutsu entrando en concordancia con la definicion 2 al afectar la salud o bienestar que poseia Tsunade antes de ser dañada por un Genjutsu Con la definicion 3 al provocar el Genjutsu un daño al cerebro Con la definicion 4 al causar un traumatismo como fue observado con Sasuke o Kakashi Por lo que bajo la definicion del 4to Databook el Byakugou no jutsu tambien se encargaria de sanar un daño sicologico :) ... ''' 168.196.203.147 escribió: para comenzar el Databook como tal no es informacion totalmente fiable y eso todo lo sabemos debido a la enorme incoherencia de datos que Kishimoto ha entregado contradiciendo lo establecido en el manga. De hecho, esto es una verdad, pero una a medias. Las afirmaciones del Databook como tal, dado a las hipérboles que llega a presentar, deben ser tomadas en consideración a la hora de extraer o tomar en cuenta sus extractos. De cualquier forma, la explicación del modus operandi de un Jutsu como tal es un caso diferente, dado a que esto no busca explicarnos, de forma abierta a debates, el que o el que no puede hacer un Jutsu, si no el mecanismo que permite a la técnica en si funcionar. Ejemplo, el Shikotsumyaku es establecido por el Databook como una ofensa y defensa omnipotente; esto, evidentemente, siendo una mentira y una clara exageración de las habilidades de la técnica. De todas formas, el mismo perfil, al momento de explicar el Kekkei Genkai, describe que el control de huesos se debe a la habilidad manipular los osteoblastos y osteoclastos, así mismo como regular la densidad del calcio, esto siendo una descripción acertada y concisa de que es el Jutsu. En el caso Sōzō Saisei, se nos explica que el proceso que lleva a cabo la curación de las heridas no es otra que la división acelerada de las células del cuerpo, cosa que de hecho, incluso Tsunade comenta: center|400px Cosa que se suma al comentario de Shizune acerca del límite del a cantidad de veces que una persona puede duplicar sus células. De hecho, el nombre oficial de la técnica según la traductora oficial (VIZ) es ''Regeneracion Mitotica'', lo que es básicamente división celular. center|400px Así que si, la regeneración del Byakugō es división celular. 168.196.203.147 escribió: Aun asi Veo que leiste el Databook con los ojos cerrados: It's impossible to die by any means... Te lo tradusco si quieres: Es imposible morir por cualquier medio ... Y esta es una de las hipérboles que mencione en el punto anterior. Y es objetivamente falsa, siendo que la regeneración del Byakugō tiene, como apunta Shizune, el límite de la cantidad de veces que una persona puede multiplicar sus propias células, lo que viene a acortar el periodo de vida de su usuario y por lo que la técnica es considera un Kinjutsu, porque pone en riesgo la vida de su propio usuario. 168.196.203.147 escribió: Con esa frase ya se cae tu argumento al decir que un golpe en la cabeza podria anular la regeneracion del Byakugou no jutsu :v ... ¿No? Nunca dije que un golpe en la cabeza restringe la regeneración del Byakugō, dije que el estado de inconsciencia inducido por fuerza es algo que el Byakugō no puede arreglar por los motivos anteriormente mencionados. 168.196.203.147 escribió: colocando a Sakura como ejemplo cuando Sakura para ese punto ni siquiera era usuaria del sello Yin jajaja ¿Porque no estoy usando a usuarios del Sello Yin como ejemplo, si no mas bien un ejemplo de una situación en la alguien caiga inconsciente producto de la fuerza? No se, digo. 168.196.203.147 escribió: Al seguir leyendo tu argumento de que no puede sanar una inchazon de cerebro :v jajaja el mismo databook vuelve a contradecirte: Si se usa esta técnica, un cuerpo cuyos órganos vitales están tan gravemente lesionados se restaurará instantáneamente a su estado no lesionado. Por lo que no necesita haber una destruccion celular para comenzar la sanacion ;) basta con tener un daño fuera de lo normal para que el Kinjutsu se active. A. Mientras que la división celular no pueda reparar el daño, el daño continuará ahí. B. La cita que estás usando no ayuda a tu punto, siendo que esta es la cita exacta: If this technique is used, a body whose vital organs are so gravely injuried that it cannot bear it any longer will be instantly restored to its uninjured state. Lo que vendría a significar lo siguiente: Si esta técnica es empleada, un cuerpo cuyos órganos vitales se encuentran tan gravemente heridos que no pueden soportarlo más serán instantáneamente restaurados a su estado ileso La cita exacta refiere a que una vez que los órganos estén dañados hasta el borde del colapso, la regeneración será actividad con el fin de reparar el tejido dañado, no cuando se tenga un daño fuera de lo normal. Ahora bien, el Byakugō si puede reparar daños que no involucren un órgano colapsando, pero lo que estás citando no dice eso. 168.196.203.147 escribió: Otro punto erroneo en tu argumento es que haces ver la tecnica de los Hyugas como infalible pero permite recordarte que Naruto liberando una pequeña porcion del chacra del Kiuby pudo abrir cada punto sellado, eso sin siquiera tener un tercio del control de chacra de Tsunade. Por tanto el chacra almacenado en el sello Yin tambien podria al ser chacra externo a las redes de chacra propias de Tsunade. A. Esto no tiene nada que ver con la regeneración. B. You’re wrong. No importa que tan bueno sea el control de Chakra en comparación al de Naruto en la Parte I por el simple hecho de que no va a sentir su Chakra en lo absoluto. Naruto tuvo suerte por el hecho de, no conforme con que Minato diseñase el sello para permitir que el de Kurama se mezcle con el de Naruto y que cada fuga esté planeada para ser suprimida y mezclada en el Chakra de Naruto, es Kurama quien voluntariamente filtra su Chakra en cuerpo de Naruto, no Naruto por si mismo. 168.196.203.147 escribió: Respecto al Rasen shuriken '''estas asumiendo que destruye cada celula del cuerpo No lo hago, esa fue la descripción que dio Kakashi 168.196.203.147 escribió: pero hasta donde recuerdo Kakuzu despues del golpe seguia con vida y tuvo que ser asesinado por kakashi Porque antes de recibir el Rasen Shuriken a Kakuzu le quedaban 3 mascaras, lo que significaba que debía ser asesinado 3 veces (1) (2), el FRS destruyó dos de sus vidas y estaba muriendo incluso antes de que Kakashi lo fulminase. 168.196.203.147 escribió: y por otro lado ignoras completamente la regeneracion del Byakugou apenas el Rasenshuriken impacte sobre el cuerpo de Tsunade o Sakura ellas pueden comenzar inmediatamente a regenerar sus celulas No, no podrían dado a que la regeneración de Byakugō se basa en liberar Chakra para estimular la reproducción de células en el cuerpo, cosa que no puede hacer una vez que la red Chakra es destrozada y las células que son desconectadas de la red de Chakra están más allá de la reparación 168.196.203.147 escribió: despues de todo la Regeneracion de Tsunade es a nivel celular Es Celular. Mitosis, siendo específico. 168.196.203.147 escribió: Y aunque quieras negar la eficacia del jutsu tenemos de prueba a Sakura regenerandose de un ataque nivel molecular de Madara y me refiero a cuando Madara la empala con una tecnica superior al Jinton y que destruye y anula el ninjutsu. Anulando inclusive la regeneracion del edo tensei pero no pudo con el Byakugou. ¿Por esto debo entender que División Celular > Atomización? Las Gudōdamas funcionan operan de acuerdo a conveniencia de la situación, mencionas el cómo la Gudōdama en la que fue empalada Sakura no la desintegrada ni revocada de su capacidad de regenerarse ni de emplear Ninjutsu (como a los Edos), más sin embargo, en exactamente el mismo volumen [https://imgur.com/a/VSZguAV Edo Minato pudo emplear el Hiraishin haciendo contacto con 5'' Gudōdamas al unísono]. 168.196.203.147 escribió: Veo que ignoras lo descrito por Tsunade en el manga: http://img.shinchan.tv/169/16.jpg '''Tsunade misma dice puedo regenerar cada parte de mi cuerpo y eso incluye la cabeza porque tambien dice cualquier organo y eso incluye el cerebro y todo lo que ello conlleva!' Pudiendo regenerarlo completamente aun si le vuelan de el cuello hacia arriba, basandonos en los dichos de Tsunade y del Databook: 'Si se usa esta técnica, un cuerpo cuyos órganos vitales están tan gravemente lesionados que ya no puede soportarlo se restaurará instantáneamente a su estado no lesionado. Es imposible morir por cualquier medio ... ' Sure Jan.